Angel With a Shotgun
by Believe4Ever
Summary: A songfic based on The Cab's 'Angel with a Shotgun'. Kid has decided to be the hero to the girl he likes...by killing the people who hurt her.


**Thank you for deciding to read my story! I want to first apologize that Death the Kid is a bit out of character in this story. I'm sorry. But I still liked how the story ended up, nevertheless. I'm not entirely sure if this is horror, but it has a horror aspect to it. For any of you Death Note readers/watchers out there, I kind of based Kid's mindset on Light Yagami's. Well, please read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

Death the Kid walked down the dark streets of Death City. He knew what he wanted to do. He knew what he needed to do. All for her.

Once more, he glanced around at the surrounding houses. Everyone inside would be fast asleep. Death City had learned to be very heavy sleepers in case an Evil Human ended up killing someone on the streets, or some Shibusen student was fighting one. They'd sleep through anything. It was quite dangerous, honestly.

The young Shinigami stopped outside of one particular house. A symmetrical house. He gave a smile as he thought of the young girl that lived inside. She was shorter than him, though they were the same age, and had straight black hair. Her eyes were bright blue and had the most adorable smile. Her obsession with symmetry wasn't nearly as obsessive as Kid's, but it was still very prominent. Her wardrobe and house design was enough to prove that.

But she was constantly targeted.

The young girl didn't go to Shibusen, or the Death Weapon Meister Academy, as some people call it. She went to a regular school. Kid was constantly encouraging her to transfer, but she refused. Even though she was bullied, and abused, and targeted by every person with mean intentions. Evil Human or not, Kid was going to get rid of them for her.

"Liz. Patty." Tiny greetings came from the two twin pistols that he kept securely planted in his hands. His little fingers tightened on the triggers. "Get ready. We're here."

Death the Kid turned the corner to find a large group of people waiting in the center of the city. They all had mean scowls, dirty faces, or general aura that made Kid's skin prickle. These were the kind of unsymmetrical scum that he hated but let go because he knew they were imbeciles. But they were also the kind of scum that hurt her. Something he couldn't allow.

Saint or sinner? Was killing these useless people doing the city a favor, or making him a bad person? Kid didn't care. He wanted to do this for her.

"Kid, what are we doing here?" Liz squeaked. She must have been fearful of the mean-looking mortals.

"Just be quiet and don't come out of weapon form," he ordered in monotone. His bright gold eyes searched each of them, giving each a deathly glare. This was it. This was where she would be rid of all the horrible people that had been hurting her.

Kid could feel his heart thumping in his chest. He knew all of these men, and some women, even, were armed. They could hurt him. But he'd get rid of them first. Even if he died, then it'd be worth it. He'd die with his heart pulling the trigger.

For her.

"Do you know what you're doing, brat?" a particularly large man growled. He was beefy around the arms and fat hung from his chin. Disgusting. "You better know what you're fighting for!"

A tiny grin held crooked on Kid's face. He didn't notice how unsymmetrical he was being. Only she was on his mind at that moment. He would be the soldier that she needed, in order to get rid of all of them. All the scum.

Death the Kid shot forward, clicking the safety off of his weapons and firing. Several of them went down instantly, the soul waves frying their brains and making them not functional. Tiny shrieks of disapproval came from his weapons as their meister jumped and twisted in the air. He did his normal maneuvers in the air as he would if he was fighting Evil Humans. These were just other scum.

"Live, not just survive," he muttered, thinking about her once more. She can't just get by. She has to enjoy life.

If he was going to win, he had to sin a bit, right? These people certainly weren't innocent. They were horrible people who hurt defenseless people. The only difference is that they couldn't eat the souls of their victims. They would've. That's what Kid kept telling himself. That's what he had to believe. So he could dream that she would go on with a better life.

A couple bullets from the others' guns entered Kid's body. Some blood dripped from his shoulder and side, and the pain surging through him was tremendous. But he ignored it. He had to win. He had to win this war.

By the end, they were all dead. Every last one. Every last bit of scum.

Liz and Patti transformed back into their human forms, staring in complete horror. "You killed them . . . You killed innocent people, Kid!"

"They weren't innocent," he spat, wiping some blood from his cheek. "They were hurting her."

Liz's eyes widened, knowing very well who 'she' was. "This is about _her? _Honestly?! Kid, you can't hurt these people just because they pick on your crush!"

Anger filled Kid's eyes. "Shut up, Liz! You don't understand!"

Tears entered Patti's eyes. "K-Kid . . . We . . . We have to report you . . ."

"Fine." He turned away from them, rage filling him along with betrayal. "I don't care if they'll take me back. I did what I thought was right. Go and report me."

The twins looked at each other and ran off, feeling fear creep in their throats at what Kid had become. A monster.

"I'm not a monster," Kid mumbled as he stumbled down the street, feeling more pain from the wounds. "I'm an angel."

"An angel with a shotgun."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Again, I apologize that Kid was definitely out of character, but I still love how the song really represents him. I thought that this would be more of a savior story when I thought it up, but I made it in almost a horror lighting instead. Please review with your thoughts!**


End file.
